The present invention relates to a self-rescue system including at least one descent means constructed as a ladder which is pivotally connected to at least one support unit that is assigned to a large machine on a bearing devices provided therefore and the descent means is configured to be foldable about these bearing devices from a resting position into an operating position.
Self-rescue systems are required in many large machines to enable operating personnel for example to evacuate from the large machine via a conventional descent or ascent if needed via a particular route. Such self-rescue systems are intended to ensure a fastest possible evacuation in the event of an accident. Such systems not only have to meet high demands with regard to their operational reliability but also an increased functionality and health relevant comfort requirements.
From the state of the art rescue systems are known which are intended to enable a vertical descent of operating personnel by means of a throw ladder. Also known are sliding ladders or folding systems, which are intended to enable a descent when needed.
Even though these self-rescue systems have proven useful, they have the disadvantage that self-rescue from great heights poses considerable risks for a user, especially when the user is injured, because these self-rescue systems provide poor comfort and do not meet the safety requirements of the users.